


I Know How These Stories End

by Geekhyena



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekhyena/pseuds/Geekhyena
Summary: The Luidaeg thinks about what's to come (set pre The Unkindest Tide)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	I Know How These Stories End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [republic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/gifts).



She thinks me safe, the Liar’s child  
A tamed monster, aunt, and friend  
But I am Firstborn, ancient, wild  
And I know how these stories end

They come to me with heart in hand  
I’m bound to offer as they ask  
But payment’s mine to make demand  
To mete out fair exchange for task

Her debt’s come due, and mine to call  
To bring me back what I have lost  
For blood’s but sea within us all  
And now you cannot scape this cost

Beware o child who calls me friend  
For I know how these stories end


End file.
